wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Each character in WoTMUD has five stats: Strength, Intelligence, Willpower, Dexterity, and Constitution. These stats represent the physical and mental nature of the character and are deemed of great importance to most players. The following abbreviations are used for the stat names: Strength - Str; Intelligence - Int; Willpower - Wil; Dexterity - Dex; Constitution - Con. Statting Statting is the name given to the process of rolling scores for the various stats. Players begin the game in the Character Creation screen, during which they are asked to choose a Name, Passphrase, and Sex. The next three choices, listed below, are the ones which can help determine a character's stats: *Race - Human, Seanchan, or Trolloc *Homeland *Class At this point, the character is created at Level 1. Upon attaining Level 3, a player can see their stats with the stats command, and either keep or Restat their character if not happy with the results. As an ideal any set of stats is playable, though new players are encouraged to make use of the race-wide communication channel called "chat" to ask other players questions about their stats, and what sort of minimums are best for their chosen class. An Update on May 28, 2015 added the ability for Human players to choose a set of prerolled stats for Warriors, Hunters, and Rogues upon reaching level 3. Stats Character attribute statistics are integer values used in various game mechanics. They determine everything about a character, from one's ability to learn new skills quickly (that is, how much a skill increases per practice session), to how much weight is considered "heavy" to the character, to how many hitpoints the character can gain per level increase, to how much damage a character is likely to do per attack with a given weapon. While roleplay and social elements of the game are not dependent on stats, nearly everything else is. It is useful to note that in conversation stats are commonly referenced in a positional notation, not by actually spelling out the name of a stat. For example,"he's a 18 10 11 17 19 hunter". This positional notation also often omits elements that are viewed as irrelevant to how playable a certain class is. Since intelligence and willpower are not of paramount importance to hunters, the phrase above would be more commonly stated "he's a 18 17 19 hunter". The five stats are described below. Each description gives an idea of what that stat encompasses. Specific game effects are also given, along with equations and/or tables where appropriate. Strength Abbreviated "STR". Occupies the first position in referential notation. Determines how strong your character is which dictates how much he can carry, what sort of weapons he can equip, and how much damage the character is likely to do per attack with a given weapon. Str helps determine Offensive bonus (OB), Parry bonus (PB) from weapons, and also indirectly impacts a number of traits, such as Movement points (MVs) regen, through its use in Encumbrance calculations. The Str stat also affects practice rates for Warrior skills and Hunter skills. Intelligence Abbreviated "INT". Occupies the second position in referential notation; is most commonly omitted when discussing non-channelers, and only occasionally referenced in trolloc character builds. Int determines how much a character is likely to get out of a practice session for many class skills, including Hunter, Channeler, and Rogue skills, as well as Myrddraal skills (for Myrddraal remort characters). Willpower Abreviated "WIL". Occupies the third position in referential notation; is most commonly omitted when discussing non-channelers. Determines a character's likelihood to resist weavesVerify?, Spell points (and Dark points for Myrddraal remort characters), and fleelag buildup. Wil also affects Hunter skill practice rates. Dexterity Abbreviated "DEX". Occupies the fourth position in full referential notation, or the second when INT and WIL are omitted. Determines how spry, shifty, quick, quiet, and balanced a character is. Dex helps determine a character's Dodge bonus (DB), Parry bonus (PB) from Shields, as well as helping determine the max amount of items a character can carry in their inventory. In addition, Dex affects practice rates for Warrior skills, Hunter skills, and Rogue skills. Constitution Abbreviated "CON". Occupies the fifth position in full referential notation, or the third when INT and WIL are omitted. Determines how physically robust a character is. Con determines how many Hit points (HPs) are gained per level increase and how quickly they regenerate, and also indirectly impacts a number of traits, such as Movement points (MVs) regen, through its use in Encumbrance calculations. Con additionally affects Warrior skills practice rates. In Game Description Syntax: stats This command displays more information about your character than is provided by the 'score' command. It includes information about your character, including OB, DB, PB, age, level, and so forth. If you are under level five, you will see your offensive bonus (OB), dodge bonus (DB), and your parry bonus (PB). After level five, you will be able to see your Strength, Intelligence, Wisdom, Dexterity, and Constitution. These stats have a max of 19. Your stats will be different at level five than they were at levels 1 - 4. They are automatically re-rolled at level, as well as all your practices reset so you have a fresh start on what weapons you may want to use, etc. It is important to remember that if you could not wield a 'heavy club' before level five, you may now be able to do so, and vice-versa. See also *Score Category:Mechanics Category:Commands